


Kara/Eliza Prompt

by Mmjohns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Red Kryptonite, Traumatised Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: This is a RED K NC-17 (explicit) prompt for Jeremy.crawford27 from Fanfiction.netThis is not my normal fare, and as such, i had some issues writing it. Either way, i hope he likes it the prompt is below"do you remember the scene in falling where Kara and Alex are in Kara`s apartment. Can you do an alternate where Alex calls Eliza, and it is Eliza there, and Kara can't help herself, and she takes Eliza to bed, and they have sex. Kara wakes up next morning nude in her bed not knowing what happened and Eliza comes in wearing Kara`s Supergirl top nude from the waist down tells her and they have sex again also could Eliza wear a dress."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremy.crawford27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeremy.crawford27).



> as i have said, not my normal fare, but this is hopefully what was asked for.

As she slowly stirs to consciousness Kara begins to remember the night before, Eliza showing up, the way everything else seemed to fall away, the red glowing package on her counter forgotten as Kara catches sight of Eliza, the way her dress seemed to flow down and around her legs. In all her years on this Earth Kara has never lost control, she has never let go of the tight reign she keeps over herself and her powers but right now, right now she can't help herself.

She rushes Eliza, her lips finding Eliza's her hands tangling in her hair. And she sees it in her eyes, Eliza knows, she knows what Kara is asking, what Kara needs and when she nods her head and says "I trust you" the last of Kara's restraint snaps.

 

In moments they are on the bed, Eliza's dress but a distant memory, Kara's own clothes tossed across the room. Her hands pin Eliza's to the bed and her mouth falls to Eliza's breast. Without hesitation or warning she bites down and then soothes the mark with her tongue hearing the moan from Eliza she shifts to the other nipple and does so again. 

This time as Eliza moans she leans up and whispers "mine" possessively into Eliza's ear. 

She falters feeling the shudder of arousal that surged through Eliza, the spike in her heartbeat as she moans "yours"

 

Kara spends almost an hour as she moves from nipple to nipple from breast to breast kissing and licking, biting and soothing claiming and marking Eliza as her own. She watches on with great joy as Eliza submits to her will entirely her body becoming a vessel for Kara to take out her desires, she watches as Eliza falls apart again and again. 

As she slowly works her way downward Kara takes on a teasing approach nipping Eliza's stomach and tugging her legs apart and lathing her tongue all over Eliza, but never actually touching where she most wants to, until she hears Eliza beg "please, Kara, I need you"

"What do you need, tell me"

"I need you, I need your tongue inside me, I need your fingers filling me, I need to to take me to claim me, please Kara" 

Kara stops holding back, her tongue plunging into Eliza's sodden folds, her fingers moving in to spread Eliza wide for her allowing her tongue to dart into Eliza's sodden cunt. Eliza's screams echo off the walls and just as fast as she had started Kara stops pulling back as Eliza's hips follow seeking the touch that only Kara can provide. 

Kara leans up until she is mere inches from Eliza's ear, her fingers moving to trail featherlight touches over Eliza's folds, grazing over her clit as she says "if I do this there is no going back, you're mine Eliza, to do with as I wish, to command and to possess, mine now and forever, all you need to do is say the word, and you will be mine"

Eliza's heart rate spikes, her arousal almost painful as she forces her eyes open to look into Kara's and practically begs "please Kara."

And in seconds Kara has her screaming her pleasure, Kara's fingers pistons game into and out of her faster than the eye can see. And when Kara leans down to tongue her clit whilst slipping a finger into Eliza's puckered starfish, it takes only seconds before Eliza's head is falling backwards as she falls into the ether propelled by her pleasure.

The rest of the night flashes by in small glimpses, a moan here, a scream there, the scratch of nails against her scalp, the slap of flesh on flesh 

 

Kara breaks from her reverie and finally notices her surroundings her bed is a wreck around her, the bedroom furniture utterly annihilated, she hears a noise and looks toward the door to see a smiling Eliza standing in her blue Supergirl top, a smile on her face, coffee in hand. She rises from the bed like a panther stalking its prey and moves until she can take Eliza into her arms and pull her back to bed.

It is hours later that Alex enters the apartment looking for Kara, when she sees the trail of broken furniture she draws her weapon and makes her way toward Kara's bedroom only to scream and cover her eyes dropping her gun as she runs for the door as she sees Kara with a strap on buried deeply in Eliza as her hand is fisted in Eliza's hair while Eliza screams her name.


End file.
